User blog:Zenkaibattery1/Dragon Ball Heroes upgrades
So, this blog will just go over why composite Goku should get upgraded to Low 1-C. But I will also include some other feats and statements for characters being made in the future and can be used for justification So let's begin. This blog will talk about the following: Statements Feats of Destructive Capacity Feats of Speed Cosmology of the verse. So let's start of with Cosmology of the verse: So first we should know that Heroes is actually a direct continuation of Xenoverse. This is because Demigra's death from Xenoverse is mentioned in Heroes. DBH also encompasses most, if not all other game franchises. Surprisingly, it also encompasses One Piece, Neko Majin and not surprisingly Doctor Slump. What's more intriguing, is that it is hinted the chrono trigger verse Tori-Bot is the supreme being off is also a small part of Dragon Ball Heroes as it appeared in Dr.Slump. This would mean that statements and lore can be taken from those games and applied to Heroes. Proof: Dragon Ball 4D with God Broly. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qhjd1i6Zuk0 Dragon Ball Minus and other stuff https://youtu.be/vl-TA84ijHg?t=83 https://imgur.com/a/Xi3O1 Dragon Ball Z Extreme Butoden (DBHUM2 is referring to SSJ4 Broly crossing from DBH to DBZEB) https://imgur.com/a/ZYA6x Dragon Ball Fusions https://imgur.com/a/PpK21 Kuriza in DBH https://imgur.com/a/k7Lqm Neko Majin Z https://youtu.be/8AqumRLIUdk?t=409 Dokkan in Xenoverse in Heroes https://imgur.com/a/iDEfv DBS Manga and Yamcha reincarnation spin off in DBH https://imgur.com/a/FbHyp DB Fighter Z part of Xenoverse which is part of heroes and Dokkan https://imgur.com/a/QXPel Limit Break x Survivor singer (one who sings the DBS theme) https://imgur.com/a/yoRgG Shin Budokai implied part of it (Babidi Buu is directly taken from Shin Budokai) https://imgur.com/a/fZPzY Chrono Trigger (It has appeared in Dr.Slump, which is in the DBH Multiverse) So as you can see the Heroes multiverse is already massive. Now, what can we gain from knowing the games are connected. Well in Xenoverse: https://imgur.com/a/Q6w5g It is directly stated that History can take up an infinite number of paths or possibilities and you lose track of which the correct version is supposed to be Now, history actually refers to timelines. https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/DqCgfUtHyC7 In fact, in Xenoverse, 16 implies that the possibilities already exist, by saying that the history they are in is 1 possibility, and the others have timelines: https://imgur.com/a/pUqnM https://imgur.com/a/0OaB3 As you can see here, even the next pack is called "Infinite history pack" which also in fact goes back to the time pattrolers statement of history being infinite. https://imgur.com/a/Q6w5g Now some people from a particular site try to say the possibilities don't exist even if 16 confirmed they do Lmao. However, in Heroes, Chronoa says the possibilities are overflowing https://imgur.com/J9flgps In Shin Budokai, Cell states that there are endless worlds which means timelines. The "Debunk" for this being that Cell doesn't know what he is talking about. However, Cell is created for the soul purpose of being the perfect being. He is incredibly smart, and has done time travel. In Shin Budokai, his purpose is to destroy parallel worlds. Why would he be so confident if he didn't know much there are? The producers of the game wouldn't have made him say it if it wasn't true. And "He isnt' an authority figure" is as much as a debunk off "Oh. Cell only stated he can destroy the Solar System, doesn't mean he can" http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/DragonBallOnline In Dragon Ball online, there are "Semmingly Infinite timelines" so.... yeah. https://imgur.com/a/0FNKN In fact, even in the DBZ manga, there is an implication of infinite timelines by Trunks. This also seems very similar to the statement by the pattroler in Xenoverse. What's funny is that some people... accept this as likely infinite timelines but it has been "Retconed" in Super, which it hasn't. In fact, it's proven when Beerus kills Zamasu. Now we can go beyond the infinite timelines into higher dimensions such as the Crack of time and the "Real world" https://imgur.com/a/GheOg The Crack of Time is stated to be an enclosed space separate from the dimension of time. https://imgur.com/a/Y7vLv This scan states that the place that he was, was "Beyond time and space" meaning that the Crack of time is a space/dimension that is beyond time and space of the regular 4th dimensional multiverse, so 5-D. https://imgur.com/a/o7FLt The Time pattroler is stated to be an extradimensional being. Which means he comes from a dimension beyond our own (We live in 3 spatial and 1 temporal) familiar?. And before anyone says "He is just from another universe and not actually a higher dimensional being" First off, the definition for another Universe beyond our own is Extra*Terrestrial*. Not Extradimensional which is dimension beyond our own. https://imgur.com/a/S6MRu 16 already had a statement saying he is extraterrestrial and couldn't find him in the data base, then went on to say he is possibly extradimensional. So he is in fact 5-D, like the Crack of Time. Now we can go even beyond the Crack of Time and enter the "Real world" https://imgur.com/a/xrNRr The "Real world" is a different dimension/world (Multiverse) https://imgur.com/gallery/znxtw A dimension that views DBH as fiction So, now that we have gotten familiar with the cosmology of the verse. Let's talk about Power: Multi-Universal: https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/Demp6F9Uppn Chrono can merge timelines and destroy them. This is a Multi-Universal feat. Demigra when he was young, could compete with her. So he'd also be Multi-Universal https://imgur.com/nfWAbSL https://imgur.com/rWIRlhF Bardock and Mira fighting made a point in history disappear even though they fought outside of time-space Multiversal+ https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/idfZHzJ5SFK Toki-Toki is the embodiment of time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0xg1zMwRfs Time is infinite, so after absorbing him, Demigra has gained Infinite power. This would then make him Multiversal+ https://imgur.com/0cZ2Dpe Demigra rules all of time and space. Again, Multiversal+ https://youtu.be/iz5OjhuYjr4?t=25 Demigra then proves he is indeed Multiversal+ by destroying everything. After destroying it, he said he was going to create his own history. He has both creation and destruction feats and statements that are Multiversal+ https://imgur.com/y3x6giA https://imgur.com/DJdaumG https://imgur.com/XwZvtWY Beerus can destroy the entire dimension of time, all of history, everything http://imgur.com/mw6WwOP http://imgur.com/HQndtfE http://i.imgur.com/7LxXCWp.png http://i.imgur.com/ISqwcQ6.png http://i.imgur.com/lGbUFVC.png Chronoa stated that Demigra warped time, was going to destroy all of history, everything and could have created his own "world" (Multiverse) where he was God High Multiversal+ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dC58Yj4oCg8&feature=youtu.be&t=979 The FW and Demigra fighting was collapsing the Crack of Time, which as proven above is a higher dimensional plane. This is a High Multiversal+ feat. https://imgur.com/7x2UuOz Demigra's magic transcends human knowledge https://imgur.com/a/Y7vLv Once again, the FW IS an extradimensional being. So he is High Multiversal+ regardless, and Demigra is comparable. Goku is also comparable if not stronger than the FW. https://youtu.be/Mvv-IhUJPlo?t=274 Mira was going to break through dimensions, break through Toki-Toki's egg remember, holds power to make you rule the infinite time-space, destroy the multiverse and Crack of Time. Towa, who can freely exist the multiverse, go to different timelines instantly etc. said there would be no where to run. Meaning everything, including the CoT was going to be destroyed. This was before Mira absorbed the egg and Towa btw So, for xenoverse, The Future Warrior, Demigra, Goku, the Gods of Destruction, Angels, and Zeno are High Multiversal+ Now: Low Complex Multiversal (If you accept the CoT being a higher dimension. Which it is but whatever) https://imgur.com/gallery/CTC2f https://imgur.com/a/lTx9p Now, in Dragon Ball Heroes Demigra Transcended space in the DBH multiverse, and the Crack of Time. This makes Demigra Low Complex Multiversal for transcending an infinite 4th dimensional multiverse, and the higher dimensional Crack of Time. They transcended to the "Real world", which as shown above is an alternate dimension/word (Multiverse) that views the DBH Multiverse as fiction. So in summary: An alternate dimension, that was reached by transcending the space of another multiverse, is higher dimensional. By the way, Demigra did this in his BASE form. https://imgur.com/a/x6pJg https://imgur.com/a/iq5oJ Chamel gained power from Demigra, and with his presence alone, was going to collapse the multiverse, the crack of time AND the "Real world", once again a Low Complex Multiversa*l feat. https://imgur.com/a/olzdU Goku also transcended the entire DBH Multiverse and the Crack of Time and reached the "Real world". So the feat is consistent. https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/co7m7Hg5Nd3 Goku could go toe to toe with Demigra in Demigra while in base, and only needed SSJ to defeat him. https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/5CcBPpLnzCT He then one shots an enemy stronger than Demigra as a SSJ3, which the other time patrol members couldn't do. So yeah, he's a lot stronger than characters that can collapse the multiverse and beond in base form. https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/Mhi6vYSGYru The reason the Multiverse didn't collapse, was because Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time, was holding both worlds together, stopping both from collapsing. So that makes her also Low Complex Multiversal All in all, the characters are extremely broken and have Low Complex Multiversal feats that are in fact consistent. Now, we talk about speed. Now, since they are above 5-D they would automatically get Immeasurable speed. But let's see the feats anyway: https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/eiqwVb6Ch49 There is Towa originally was going to collapse the Multiverse and the "Real world" before she died in fact, Mira, Trunks and Chronoa who physically exist beyond time and space https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/JvA9zit1boM Chronoa, Vegeta and Trunks can move in a dimension beyond time and space https://imgur.com/GA9ntLd The Dokkan Avatar transcends time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzpIcG9-srE The mentors such as Vegeta can physically fly to another timeline to help you https://imgur.com/a/r5dEe https://imgur.com/a/IFvoq Mira exists beyond the natural flow of time and this scales to stronger characters. He also transcends time which also scales to other characters. https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/bs37qkoJcKg Kid Buu and Goku fight at the speed of instant Characters such as Goku are already immeasurable in speed via transcending the multiverse. There are a few more feats, but this blog is long enough as it is. Hope you enjoyed reading. For Xeno Goku, the justicication would be 'Low 1-C '(Transcended the DBH multiverse, which includes the Crack of time to reach the "Real world", a different multiverse that views the DBH multiverse in it's entirety as fiction. Defeated Demigra, who prior also transcended the multiverse. Defeated Chamel, who with his presence alone was collapsing the DBH multiverse, the Crack of Time and the "Real world". The Multiverse was only safe because Chronoa was holding all 3 worlds together) Zen'o is infinitely above everyone, as his card has the infinity symbol, while even Xeno Goku has a finite number. Tori-Bot exists in the verse and transcends everything Xeno Goku is also missing a lot of resistances in his profile, as well as hax, but i'll make a forum thread for that later Here is a deeper explanation on the FW being 5-D https://plus.google.com/+GrandPriest/posts/jE4XLAqV8EZ Category:Blog posts Category:Son Goku (Composite)